Resurrected Silvie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840127 |no = 8255 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 42, 48, 54, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111 |normal_distribute = 14, 16, 12, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 30, 42, 48, 54, 60, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 10, 8, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 24, 42, 48, 54 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 40, 20, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born from a flash of lightning and the unspent emotions of the workshop's elves, Silvie's first memory was of horror and urgency. Her quest to find the perpetrators began with a search for Nick, but it soon grew to include the activities of a mysterious stranger who also left the workshop of his own accord. Her travels gained urgency when she found out that the stranger's songs somehow made their listeners more placid and joyous, even in their deepest sorrow. With fleet feet and sharp blades, she ran onward until she finally found Nick stalking the catspaws who had attacked the workshop. Yet her brief reunion was interrupted by the arrival of the stranger, who proceeded to ensorcell the bandits with a magic tune. Thanks to Nick's timely intervention, they were both scooped away to a safe place where he determined that they were both constructs. Remembering the happy memories that the elves had with Nick, Silvie vowed to stand by Nick's side in his quest to find justice--and perhaps discover her own self along the way. |summon = I'm here! I'm... Oh, where's everybody? |fusion = Whoa! Whoa whoa! Triple whoa! Wow! Thank you! |evolution = | hp_base = 5065 |atk_base = 2208 |def_base = 1689 |rec_base = 1948 | hp_lord = 7236 |atk_lord = 3155 |def_lord = 2413 |rec_lord = 2784 | hp_anima = 8128 |rec_anima = 2546 |atk_breaker = 3393 |def_breaker = 2175 |def_guardian = 2651 |rec_guardian = 2665 |def_oracle = 2294 |rec_oracle = 3141 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Watchful Eye |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and max HP, boosts Atk, Def and Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, enormously boosts Spark damage & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge above 30% (not 50%), 100% boost to Spark damage, 1~2 BC fill per Spark |bb = Bladebolt Strike |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% + 350% x HP / max base HP, 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 80% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 3~6 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 100 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Bladebolt Barrage |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage and boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600%% x HP / max base HP, 100% boost to Spark damage, 30% boost to own Spark damage, 1~2 BC fill per Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 450 |ubb = Bladebolt Execution |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & high probable resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 1200% + 800%% x HP / max base HP, 250% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 250% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to own Spark damage, 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack (100% HP recovery) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Untiring Huntress |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Spark damage & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 840128 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 840034 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Christmas Summon (December 23, 2016 7:00 PST ~ January 04, 2017 06:59 PST) *Midwinter Summon - June 27, 2017 7:00 PST - July 5, 2017 6:59 PST |incorrectinfo = true |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}